


Caring my Ass...

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: It can't be that hard to figure out who is getting in trouble ;-)





	Caring my Ass...

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the Valentine's Day Celebration launched at spanking_world LJ  
> As I was writing this, I was seeing two scenes concurrently happening, one with John and young Dean Winchester and another one with Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles. So I wrote it without naming anyone in hope this will work for the reader...  
>  **I'd be curious to see if one of these pairing speaks more to you than the other for this story.**

 

_**Caring my ass... by SbS** _

  
  
He wanted what? What the heck was his dad thinking? Honestly! It’s not like he hadn’t trained the man already… It’s been sixteen years in the making, each and everyone filled with mischief, errors and penitence. Why in the world would he ask him to write lines now? And it’s not even a freaking page, no siree, it’s ten filled with the most stupidest of line: “I will never ever prank again at school”.  
  
  
First of all, it would be like signing his name to a contract. Not fair! Who in their right mind would commit to that? Making pranks is the essence of life but even worse; it’s the one thing he is good at. It’s not like studying is hard but school overall is. After all he’d honed his research skills already and lived to tell the tale.  The problem with school is that you need some form of status: you need to be either invisible, deviously evil or close enough to the popular crowd so that no one messes up with you.  
  
He wasn’t and never will be the one thing that would make his life an object of envy: the star athlete of the high school team. But he knew how to retaliate or how to set bullies straight or how to make people around him laugh or – well, it wasn’t beneath him - fear him. Yep, a well timed prank could achieve all of that and more. People weren’t looking forward to get in his cross hairs; he could hang out with friends and occasionally the one person that could make his heart skip a beat or two.  
  
  
So, why in the high heavens would his dad ask him to renounce who he is, and reinvent himself when he finally comes of age? There is something wrong with the old man! Anyway, he had already been punished. And that had been an unpleasant affair already… On the side of the road, sure a deserted road in the rural part of the county but nevertheless it was humiliating. Hiked up over the borrowed truck his dad drove while their car was being fixed, bottom exposed to the cold air and the possible onlooker, getting his behind tanned red just because he had been called during school time to retrieve his errant son was not cause for discipline. Come on! He was almost seventeen now!!! A man, in most part of the country, really. Who the heck gets spanked at that age anyway? And on the bare? Gosh this is still making me mad. Obviously not as much as he was, if the fact I still can’t seat is any indication.  He said Valentine ’s Day is a day to show affection and that you care about the people in your life… That’s not caring old man!  
  
  
In his defense, while he is making me write the wicked lines - did I mention on a hard vinyl and sticky kitchen chair that continuously stokes the fire lit on my butt by the previously mentioned spanking? – he was preparing me one hell of a brunch. Yes, with all the fixing and warm and gooey. So, there must be something to this caring and loving me part he spouts in the middle of spanking the living daylight out of me. Yet, I am on page two and still wonder why he has to spank so hard. And it’s only his hand too…

  
Anyway, I started seriously pissed but now I am on page four and already starting to realize that this is not the way I want to spend my day. And yes, I see the light at the end of the tunnel: pancakes at my right, TV playing old classic cartoons on the left and finally the last page lying in front of me.  
My penmanship has deteriorated in the last minutes, I am tired and can’t remember what I thought was fun about the prank anymore: he did it again! I know myself, the mischief is in me, burning slow embers until my cunning and my skills work out the best trick I can play but right now, I’m penitent already and get to see it his way. Boy, it’s going to suck to have a kid, if he is anything like me I surmised while finally pushing the stack neatly in front of him and smiling as he hugs me quick and points towards my hot meal.  
  
The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on February 16, 2016 on LJ  
> Of course kudos and comments are always welcome to crank the Muse :)
> 
> Inspired by pictures posted by Cordy69 (hence the mature choice for the post)
> 
>    


End file.
